


all this bad blood here

by nevulas



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, achievement hunter king au - Freeform, achievement hunter minecraft au - Freeform, king AU, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevulas/pseuds/nevulas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a particularly tough winter, food is hard to find in the lands around Achievement City. Stress is growing on the inhabitants of the city, with the threat growing of the Dark Achievement City's Mad King Ryan, Michael needs to become a warrior to defend his city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all this bad blood here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3  
> This is the first chapter of a story that I hope to be somewhat alright.

  
Michael despises winter in Achievement City.

  
Every breath that escaped his body came out in clouds, puffing up into the frigid air that surrounded him. His brown eyes glared forward, scanning the treeline ahead of him. The bare branches of the oak trees seemed to be reaching longingly towards the grey clouds hanging above; he’d barely seen the sun once in the past few days. It was not like Michael had been out much anyways, Geoff had advised against going outside unless necessary. The hunting patrol was important in keeping the upperclassmen of Achievement City in a fit enough state to protect their beloved city.

  
The chatter of his friends echoed behind him - their laughs breathless and their voices huffed out in the cold surroundings. They’d been unlucky, save a single winter bird. If Michael was lucky, he’d be given some of the kill. The majority of their food went straight to the eldest men, or purely to Geoff himself. Geoff was the king of Achievement City, a brave drunkard, noble in title and well respected by the neighboring cities. Closest to him was his heir to the throne, the Creeper Prince. Michael did interact with the king directly often, but he’d formed a closer relationship with the King’s false son. The thought of Gavin made him almost smile.

“I can almost see the city.” Michael informed loudly. He turned to look behind himself, a frown settling in. He knew Geoff would not be pleased with only a simple bird. A bird could not feed his men.

“Yeah? I can too.” Ray breathed out. He looked ahead of Michael, a frown twitching on the sides of his lips. He held the winter bird by it’s talons in his hand. The bird was almost pitiful to look at - it’s small body limp in Ray’s grasp.

“I’m sure Geoff will understand how hard prey is to find in the winter months.” Kerry joined in, looking between Ray and Michael. He was small compared to the other two boys, and clad in buck skin. It wasn’t much in contrast with Michael’s or Ray’s, placed lazily over their everyday clothes. It was one of the ways the warriors stood out in the city, as they were often cloaked in animal skin of their choice. Michael had picked the grizzly bear, Ray had picked the red fox. 

"I hope," Michael sighed. If he was lucky he would be able to speak to the Creeper Prince as well, whom was more considerate than the King himself. Geoff had hailed Gavin as his own son, and the next heir to the throne after Gavin’s own parents had vanished from the picture. 

As they entered the city, Michael quickly approached Geoff’s home. The city was empty, due to the bitter winter air. Ray looked down at the small bird, doubtful once again - they’d just have to wait to see Geoff’s reaction. Michael knocked once, and awaited a response. After a few moments pause, the large wooden doors swung open, revealing the dimly lit insides of the building. Warm air hit Michael in the face, causing him to let out a little involuntary sigh. The guard smiled slightly, looking down at their hands for any food - his smile vanishing at the sight of the simple bird, his expression mixing into one of grim disappointment. Michael recognized him to be Caleb, someone whom he’d spoken directly to once or twice. 

"Where’s Geoff?" Ray asked, eyeing Caleb. 

"He’s in the back." Caleb informed, stepping back to let the three pass through. He shut the wooden doors behind them, stepping into line to follow them directly to where Geoff was. 

Geoff’s castle was large in size, with a cavernous ceiling. The inside was alike a maze, one Michael did not want to venture into. The four headed straight ahead, to where Geoff’s throne sat. The King sat there, his head rested lazily in his palm. He perked up at the sight of the three warriors, a smile stretching across his drunken face. 

"My boys," He greeted cheerfully. "Did you catch anything?" Geoff looked hopefully at the three. Caleb quickly broke stride and headed to the far side of the room, to watch the scene unfold. 

"A bird, sir," Michael motioned to Ray, who stepped forward with the motion. The bird was raised slightly above his head, the body swinging side to side.

Kerry, whom’d been silent, raised his voice in conversation. Geoff’s expression was dropping quickly, and he looked rather taken aback by the simple catch. “We searched for miles. sir.” 

"This cannot feed any of my men." Geoff quickly sat upright, in a formal state. His voice was laced with disappointment, and it cracked mid sentence. "Are you sure that is all? Are you  _sure_ that is all you can find?” He began to sound panicked. 

"It is, sir." Kerry looked down at his feet, shifting nervously.

 ”I… I don’t know what to do about this.” Geoff sighed loudly, eyes scanning over the four assembled before him. “I’ll send another patrol out later I guess… Thank you all for the food.” Geoff tried to give them a warm smile, but it was easy to see through. 

Ray nodded, turning to look at the two warriors beside him. Caleb approached the three quickly, and Ray lowered the bird to Caleb’s grasp. The bird was handed between the two men, Ray sighing to watch the dead animal go. 

Caleb turned and headed to one of the off-chain hallways, Geoff raising a hand to dismiss the three boys. 

Michael couldn’t help the shame he felt for letting down the King, as he left to go. 


End file.
